Seven‐colored Mystical Love Consultation
by ZannkokuTennsi
Summary: The role of the Hakurei Miko is to treat all with equality. Reimu/Alice.
1. Chapter 1

Treat all people with equality.  
.

.

.

Treat all youkai with equality.  
.

.

.

That is the most important role of the Hakurei Miko.  
.

.

.

.

.

I don't remember who said this to me a long time ago.  
As for when it was said to me, where it was said to me, and the conditions at that time, I don't remember that at all.  
But, I remember these words word-for-word. As if I saw it in a dream.  
Of course, the circumstances before and after don't even come to me even in dreams.  
If I think about it, I have always honestly been naively honestly living according to these words ever since I was little.  
Perhaps the reason why I didn't feel pained in following these words by someone I don't remember is perhaps because it fit my personality.  
Or perhaps, by spending my time in this way, my personality unconsciously conformed to it.

At any rate, I have quite come to like these words and this way of life.  
Without needing to pay attention to others or worry about others, I also did not create exceptions by giving anyone special treatment.  
The point is, I did not advance to have deep relations with anyone.  
For some reason, various humans and youkai gather around me, so loneliness was unrelated. Rather, it was very very busy.  
They were not fellows who would listen if I said "don't come," so I think it is just an inevitability. I think that it is a type of equality.  
As for now, presently―――――  
"Reimu―! Four more have been added―!"  
.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

April 19 6:30PM Hakurei Shrine Main Building: Kitchen

"You guys, eh... do you intend to empty all of the sake bottles over there?"  
"Suika and the newspaperwoman are having a drinking contest. If you don't hurry and take the next one, they will begin to rage ze"  
Marisa, who looked peeked from the kitchen door, intermittently gazes at the plaza.  
From the banquet hall, the heckling shouts of "chug" from the drinking contest battles can be heard even here.  
In any case for Aya, the gourd that Suika possesses from which comes an infinite amount of sake is quite handy.  
In the end, it just might be proficiency with sake, those oni. Speaking of oni.

Almost all of the cherry blossom flowers have flowers, but if this is a flower viewing banquet as always, there doesn't seem to be any end to the rush of this banquet.  
There are also some here who might say something like "sometimes, the falling cherry blossoms are also good" but however one thinks of it, they're not looking at the flowers.  
"Isn't beer fine? Please collect that case and bring it here"  
"Oi oi, are they drinking pure rice sake now? Aren't they going to get drunken sickness?"  
"Aren't they guys who would be composed even if they chug an obtuse sho bottle? (See Note 1) If they get drunken sickness, they'll be smashed pretty quickly, so it's fine"  
For those people, there will be little reduction in sake.  
Marisa, who understood, with her small body, heaved up case of bottles that has been lined up.  
For most of them, they don't really care about the flavor of the sake. Disinfectant alcohol would have been enough.

"Ah, also Yukari and Yuyuko are hungry. They'll be like 'is the innards stew and edamane and the spit skewer ready yet?'"  
"It'll be brought soon, so tell them to wait quietly.  
... Alice, can you do it?"  
"Mn, is it fine for this?"  
Sending off Marisa who headed staggeringly towards the plaza, I asked Alice who stood to the side.  
The contents of the frying pan were scooped up in small quantities, and it somehow looked good for some reason when she put it onto a small plate and sampled it.

When was it that she began to take my side during banquets and offer help?  
The banquets at the shrine were somewhat of a parade of a ten thousand demons (hyakki yagyo).  
Of course, there were a great variety of requests for appetizers to go with the drinks. From stir-fried zha cai to fried Japanese freshwater crab.  
Perhaps unable to just stand by and watch just one person go around and do everyting, at some point she started to help as if it were just the natural thing to do.  
"What do you think?"  
Alice, making what seems to be a difficult expression, scooped up the soup of the innards stew that has turned reddish brown, and handed it over.  
With a sound of "kui," she sampled the rising steam.

Without even the particular spell of innards, the miso and soy sauce have been skillfully interwoven, and it has a good flavor that had a good punch effect.  
The accent of the shredded ginger was also exquisite, and it was surely―――――  
"... Perfect, isn't it?"  
"My utmost gratitude"  
With a theatrical tone, but a relieved expression, she took off the triangle bandage that she wore.  
"Thanks to you, since you helped me learn how to make Japanese food"  
"Though you didn't know what's what at the beginning, eh?"  
While letting out a chuckle, Alice untied the string on her apron. Well, what a great view.

"What about the arrangement of the food?"  
"The saucepan is enough. Sorry but can you just bring the edamame and an extra plate here?"  
With a "yes yes," Alice took a plate from the cupboard. She is familiar with it.  
Now, to bring over the Hakurei Shrine's biggest stockpot while things were inside was little laborious.  
Rolling up the sleeves and grasping the handles, put in some exertion and lift it up――――

"Ah"  
Suddenly, I was visited with dizziness.  
While instinctively holding onto the saucepan, I unconsciously took a stumble backwards.  
Not good, the sauce pan is separating from my hand―――――  
"Reimu!"  
Like a scream, Alice shouted.  
With a thud, there was the shock of my back impacting the kitchen wall.

The next thing, the clamorous sound saucepan striking the saucepan hitting the floor.

―――was not what I heard, but rather, the short clanking sound of something metallic.  
The saucepan, which should have fallen from the range, disappeared from my sight.

"―――Are you tired?"  
I turned towards the voice, which sounded astonished, at the edge of my field of vision.  
"Sakuya..."  
Nice follow.  
Right next to the kitchen door was a girl in a maid outfit who was even holding a pan, the pan that should have been right in front of me until now.  
The dog of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Sakuya Izayoi.

"I came here thinking that it might be good to help, and it was exactly right wasn't it. Perhaps it was a foreboding."  
"Perhaps it's a dog's sense of smell?"  
"Depending on the area, perhaps it could be called that."  
"Around the lake, isn't it?"  
Snorting a hmmph from the nostrils as a mongrel, Sakuya returned.  
"It wouldn't make a pretty picture for the banquet's organizer to be covered in the soup of innards stew.  
I will carry it on from here, will you rest?"  
"I will accept. Thanks"  
While leaning on the wall, I waved my hand. Towards my backwards glance, Sakuya went to the kitchen without saying anything.

――――It's not working out well.

Notes

Note 1: 1 sho is about 1.8 liters


	3. Chapter 3

April 19 6:45PM Hakurei Shrine―shrine grounds

"Uwah, night parade of ten thousand demons (hyakki yagyo)"  
"Furthermore a heap of corposes all around (shishiruirui)…"  
Although the night was still thin, every single one of them.  
All of those who have thoroughly finished themselves have been having a spree on the shrine grounds. There were also some who were already wasted.  
Here, as there were only two of us, Alice and I, who were sober, it felt as if we were out of place.

However, after looking at them once again, they were familiar faces. Youkai, fairies, oni, immortals, aliens, gods…  
This is why visitors here aren't increasing at all.  
It is not good to judge people (?) by their appearance, but here, there are so many wings and horns and so on.  
It is a little difficult for ordinary people to approach this place.

Here, there are no normal humans except for myself.  
What about Marisa, Sakuya, and Sanae?  
Even in Gensokyo which is detached from common sense, a magical girl, a one-person variety show, and a living god (arahitogami) are, at least, not normal humans.  
In other words, in a certain sense, they are even more separate from humans than ordinary youkai.

Somehow, feeling awkward about how the harmony within this chaos might crumble, Alice and I took up positions underneath a cherry tree a little separate from everyone else.  
"Otsukare" (See note 1)  
"Nmm"  
Handing over bottle, mutually rewarding each other for a little.  
I leave only a sake bottle filled with cold sake and a plate with edamame on the ground; it is a modest drinking bout.  
"Don't go ahead with just pouring for yourself?"  
"Oh, uh, uh…"  
Alice filled the empty bottle with sake in no time. Where did she remember that?  
I thought about filling her bottle in return, but her bottle has been filled with cold sake at some point.

Attaching the lips to the bottle and agitating it, I emptied the bottle at once.  
The moderate bitterness penetrated through the internal organs. I heard from others that the first gulp of sake at a banquet is the most delicious.  
"Sorry, each time, to make you help out"  
"Actually, it's fine. It's because I want to do it"  
Alice sat down next to me, drinking slowly.  
The contrast between the vermillion-lacquered bottle and the cherry-colored lips was somehow beautiful.

"Rather, you are the one who seems to be having difficulty.  
I'm not Sakuya who was there a moment ago, but are you tired?"  
With a curt attitude, Alice asked me with an eye that was somehow colored with worry.  
"Nmm, to speak of being tired, it has been difficult for me to sleep recently"  
I toss edamame into my mouth, which filled my mouth in place of the empty bottle.

Yes, somehow, it has not been easy to fall asleep at all.  
I thought that it's because I took naps too much so I restrained myself, but that didn't seem to be it.  
When I think about sleeping, I can't sleep, so I thought about various things to take my mind off worries, but before I know it, it was already past midnight.  
While staring in the futon, when I feel that the eastern sky has become a little brighter, I finally fall asleep.  
Since the time that I wake up is somewhat usual, I probably haven't actually slept for even 3 hours.  
"Well it's not a major thing. It's just that, is all."  
"It's not major? Sleeplessness is quite a serious thing you know?"  
Alice gazes at me with a censuring look.  
Speaking of which, did she also use medicine made by Eientei's Yakuza doctor?

"It's alright, just that sometimes I'm visited by dizziness"  
"That's fine for everyday life, but what if you got that while in the middle of a danmaku game?"  
"No problem. With my spirit attack, I specialize in making impacts indefinite."  
By all means, I don't like settling things with my natural abilities, but this is just the natural ability I have been given by heaven, I think. Thank you god.  
"It's not that; what I am saying is that if, by some small chance, something――――  
…Eh? What is it? Why are you making that face?"  
"No no, it was just unexpected that you had some gentleness in you "  
Usually, by some dry habit, Alice, who helped along at the banquets, is honestly worrying about me, which is somehow cute.  
Unconsciously, my face has become smiling.  
Alice, with an astonished look, let out a big sigh. I would have liked that to be a more shy reaction, though.  
"Are you still drunk?"  
"Seriously now. I am still sober."  
A woman who would be smashed by just a single bottle would not be fit to be the Hakurei Miko.  
Seeing some room for surplus, I stirred up another bottle of cold sake.  
However, it really peeved me that I was thought of someone who could not even say "gentleness" without being drunk.

"Would you go to Eientei for once? If you talk about how things are, I think you would receive some medicine――――"  
"Aliccce! Reimuuu! We're going to do the game of kings ze!" (See Note 2)  
Talking in that manner, the noisy one has come.  
Marisa, who appears to be thoroughly drunk, with one sho bottle under her arm, staggers over here.  
"Again, you didn't consider the pace…"  
"It's normal ze, something like this"  
Marisa was clearly not being articulate. Perhaps she was challenged to a drinking contest with Aya and Suika and was done in an instant.  
As her body is small, the danger of acute alcohol addiction was even higher than for us.

"Well, if you guys aren't there, then we can't get excited"  
"Understood, understood"  
Pushing aside Marisa who was dropping like a cat, Alice got up like it were a bothersome act.  
To say at least something, this person likes to socialize.  
"Here, Reimu should also come"  
"Yes yes"  
Either way I am forcefully being dragged along, so it would have been better to have been dragged along quietly.  
Since it would be a waste to leave some remaining, I poured the last fill from the sake bottle into the sake cap.

"Oh"  
Lightly in front of my eyes, there was a single petal from a cherry blossom. Was it still remaining from the branch?  
Without time to catch it, it flew down into the liquid surface of my fill.

In the vermillion lacquered bottle was transparent cold sake and a pale pink petal.  
Although it is elegant, the scattering flower is sad in some way.  
There are also people who insist that the scattering of a cherry blossom has an unlucky image. To the cherry blossom, perhaps this would be a unpleasant way to speak of it.  
"Reimuu?"  
"Nmm, I'll go now."  
Hurried up by Marisa, I emptied the cold sake.

Afterwards, only the wet petal remained.

.

.

.  
"Who's the king!"  
"Yes, yeees! So then, the sixteenth person will say 'I am a mongrel' ten times apologetically."  
"Milady, please stop pointlessly using your ability in a game of kings"

* * *

Notes:

Note 1: Otsukare: something said after being finished (for now) in doing anything. Literally means "tiredness," but does not necessarily have to involve being tired (or hard work at all).  
Note 2: Game of kings (王様ゲーム): a drinking game.


	4. Chapter 4

April 19 11:30PM Hakurei Shrine―shrine grounds

The banquet was at full swing. It was the calm after a festival.  
The banquet here was healthy in proportion to its scale, and when the day changes, someone would begin going back home.  
The ones who are comparatively still reasonable would drag along the ones who were wasted, and go try a new venue for amusement.  
Those who aren't dragged back and are wasted drunken and falling over would be collected by Yukari who would return them.  
That person's ability sure is convenient at this kind of time.

"Is this the last?"  
"Yes, and tomorrow will also be collection at the sake dealer."  
At last, even though I have not asked to clean up or to help out.  
In the end, for preparations and cleaning up, there was nobody other than Alice to help.  
Alice, who finished carrying the sake bottles collected in the case to the back door, sounded her shoulders.  
"Are you tired?"  
"Of course. The festival was entertaining, but it can't be helped as there were a lot of people"  
Very much an indoors person from the beginning, she somehow does not seem to have gotten used to the atmosphere of banquets.  
Putting some thanks into the act, I put my hand on her slender shoulders.  
"That's enough for today. Do you feel like having another drink together?"  
"That's fine, but isn't there no more sake?"  
Alice glimpses fleetingly at the great amount of empty bottles. Of course, to think that it is just sake, they were just things drank for self-indulgence.  
However, it would be overly hasty to think that I have run out of sake just by looking at this.  
Places like the kitchen, the cellar, and the household shrine are not the only places that are good to put the sake.

Rushing to the well, I pull up the bucket. As if thinking "ah, I see," wise as always, she understood immediately.  
In the bucket that was pulled up were moderately cooled sake bottles within the water.  
"Let's distract ourselves with beer and ginjo. (See Note 1) I intended to have it all to myself, but since it's you, I'll give you a drink"  
"Isn't it strange, since tomorrow, there might be hail?"  
Alice looked over here with an eye that was with true curiosity. Excuse me.  
The white face with some tipsiness and a faint red was somehow amorous.

The two of us are sitting on the veranda, and we poured and drank the contents of two bottles that were cooled together.  
"Since you cooled down two containers, did you intend to have me drink from the start?"  
"So, what about it"  
I evaded Alice's seemingly mean question it while putting on a seemingly mean indomitable smile.  
On the shrine grounds, nobody remains, and there is only the two of us at the shrine at night.  
Not too cold and not too hot, it was the turning of seasons. The moderately refreshing wind was comfortable to the heating skin.  
"That would be enough for today"  
"For me as well."  
The two of us take the containers with our hands and lightly touch their sides together with a clanking sound.  
Putting my lips onto it, I taste the flavor of the cooled drink. This is not the kind of sake to be drank instantly with a single gulp.  
That which spreads in my mouth is the sugariness of rock candy and the moderate sourness of a Japanese apricot. Pure brandy has been added to it, so it was just a little bitter.  
Yes, it was a good work.

"Is it umeshu (see note 2)? This is the first time I drank it."  
Alice stared at the half-emptied drinking bottle as if it was something strange.  
"Since the brandy that Yukari brought over was delicious, it was soaked since last year.  
I intended to ferment it just a little more, but even like this, it is easily delicious, right?"  
As I am pleased by the performance, I immediately replenished with a second fill, tasting the mellow taste and scent to my heart's content.  
"Hey hey, since it has good taste, wouldn't it be good not to drink so much? Isn't it brandy?  
If you get smashed now, who would look after you?"  
"Alice"  
"Ah, as expected."  
Like it were a disadvantageous role, Alice let out a sigh.  
But, she didn't try running away and returning.

―――Somehow or the other, I like her, the one who keeps me company as if it can't be helped.

Although it is, in the end, as a friend.

"Ehehe…"  
The strong brandy functions quite quickly.  
As if to transmit the heat in my warmed body, I leaned on Alice who is sitting beside me.  
"Hey, wait… ah, well, I told you so…"  
Alice has put on an expression of giving up.  
She probably knows that to say this or that to a drunken companion is useless. She also didn't try to remove the head that was on her shoulder.

Yes, since it's the sake, it can't be helped.  
I also drank somewhat at the banquet, and the strength of the umeshu was quite intense.  
While thinking of some kind of excuse, I got carried away and put my head on Alice's lap. The feeling of a soft thigh is transmitted to the back of my head.  
Perhaps without the willpower to give a complaint, the astounded Alice brushed the hair in front of her eyes.  
"Well, what will you do for today?"  
Softly, my hair is combed by Alice by her hand.  
I like her doll-like soft blonde hair, but according to her, it seems as if glossy black hair is more to be envious of.  
The fingertip with a dexterity that was unmatched even in Gensokyo softly glides from my temple to the top of my neck.

"If I am able to continue lying on Alice's lap all this way through, perhaps I will be able to sleep well for the first time in a while"  
Literally, I make a proposal that was half-joking. In other words, it was half serious.  
"How foolish is that? Even if you can't sleep, please quietly sleep in a futon"  
I was returned with a flat refusal. Of course, she wouldn't stick by all night long would she?  
"If you sleep in a place like this, you would get sick, right? When you don't sleep well, you immunity weakens, so if you don't warm up"  
"Then would you do it inside?"  
"That's not the problem…"  
With a worried face, Alice is hard-pressed for an answer.  
Although it is not very good, just by knowing how she gives a strongly dry impression, I think that it is quite cute.

"――――Hey, Reimu. Really, what will you do for today?"  
"Eh…?"  
I am abruptly questioned by Alice a voice that sounds worried.  
It is not just the voice that seemed worried. The eyes that usually shine with wisdom give an impression of anxiety.  
"You're not like how you always are, or should I say… that it's quite strange? To be frank"  
To just say it's "strange" with relatively little mercy, does, as one might expect, force me to yield a little.  
But―――  
"…Really, what have you done I wonder"

To want to excessively stick by, and make her sorry.  
Why is it again, that I just want to do such bothersome things?  
Is it because of the sake?  
Is it because of sleeplessness?  
It feels as if both of them are quite weak as reasons.  
No, even if the sleeplessness is quite strong as well as my desire to agitate the sake, perhaps neither are truly the cause.  
Without any basis for it, I thought such a thing. It is the intuition of a miko.  
In any case, as of now I wouldn't know of anything that would more accurate than the intuition of a miko.

Even when the intuition does its work, I can't collect my thoughts.  
To think this or that with a head where alcohol is swirling around is like trying to tie tofu to a tortoise shell with a straw rope.

"…I'll momentarily take some leisure"  
"Mnn…"  
After pondering for quite a while, Alice got tired of waiting.  
Getting up, she removed the head from her lap. Ah, for my sake-filled body to be raised so suddenly, I was absent-minded.  
Floating in space lightly, it feels as if my sense of reality has become quite thin.  
From where I got up, I noticed that Alice's face was surprisingly close.  
She, who is shining by the moonlight, was impossible to think of as something of this world――――  
"――――Reimu?"

――――Is this the influence of sake as would be told to a layman

The sake going around my body has stolen my normal abilities of reason.

I now want to do something crazy.

Something that I would definitely not do normally, I now wanted to do it.

"Wait, are you alright?"

Her eyes, which seem to be soaking up, since it was so blue――――

.

.

"Hey, Rei―――――"

.

.

Before putting on a restraint that was unnecessary towards my reason, I entrusted myself to my impulse.

.

.

Onto her lips, which seemed to be about to spin some words, I put my own.

.

.

.  
Even with the rustling of the wind and the sound of the insects, there is nothing that would interfere.

On the veranda, the ones exchanging a clumsy kiss are a miko and a youkai girl.

In the abnormal world of Gensokyo, perhaps the conspicuously abnormal place would be this place.

.

.

.  
Five seconds, ten seconds, fifty seconds.  
As it is literally just putting lips together, it is entirely like a play kind of kiss.  
It doesn't mean to embrace, or to exchange saliva, or to connect the tongues.  
That part that comes in mutual contact is only the lips.  
That which is transmitted is a faint warmth, a smoothness like silk, and the hazy lingering scent of a Japanese apricot.  
Alice did not resist or dislike it.  
Since she prepared to be pushed back or pulled in immediately after, this was unexpected to her.

Perhaps, this is an act similar to holding hands.  
By only feeling the warmth, it was a childish communication.  
But, something was different.  
In between holding hands and kissing, there is surely something that exists that cannot be expressed in words.

.

.

.  
If I were to feel like it, perhaps I would be able to go with a more passionate kiss.  
But, I didn't feel like that, and at the end of a kiss that was merely long, I separated my face just like that.  
In front of me was Alice's blank face.  
Without any hint of anger of shyness, the expression on her face was just a little of surprise.  
Not knowing what would be good to say, I averted my gaze from her.

"…Are you satisfied?"  
"Mnn…"  
Perhaps unable to bear the silence, Alice was first to open her mouth.  
I gave an ambiguous reply, but I did intend to give an affirmation. In actuality, I also didn't quite know.  
How is it that I committed such an act.  
What is it that I demanded, and did I get what I demand.  
If my wish was granted, what would that mean.  
I did not know anything at all.  
But like an older sister astounded by a younger sister who is at fault, Alice let out a sigh.

"…Is it no good to say that it is the influence of sake?"  
From just the words, it was an expression as if it were blaming me.  
But, by her tone, it was more like a teacher giving a lecture.  
Nodding once, I show the intent of comprehending for a moment.  
Surprising even myself, it was an assent that I could not put much power and sincerity into.

"Since I am going to let it go and forget, will you properly lay out the futon and sleep?"  
With an expression of "do you understand," she made sure of it, and got up.  
It was rather like her, to worry more about my sleep rather than that her lips were taken.  
The sound of shoe soles on the stone pavement permeated through the shrine influenced by stillness.

"…Alice"

With a voice like the sound of a mosquito, I called her to stop.  
I thought that she would not hear, but putting her back towards the moon, Alice turned around.

There is surely something I should say.  
There is no basis for thinking this, but there is surely something that I must say.  
Sorry, are you angry? It was a joke, your lips were quite soft――――――  
No. That's not it at all.

The only thing that I should say is――――

.

.

.  
"―――――Good night…"  
"…Good night, Reimu"

Answering that, she disappeared into the night sky of Gensokyo that was dark even with the moon floating about.

"…"  
In an instant that I no longer saw her after seeing her off, I lied down on the veranda.  
Where she was sitting until just a moment ago, I put my hand on the plank that still had some remaining warmth.

――――"Good night" might not have been correct as well.  
Perhaps it might have been good to have had more restraint on the sake.  
If I did that, perhaps I would be led more precisely to the right answer.  
…Ah, but then, I would probably not have done the kiss under the influence of sake from the beginning. No good, I can't put it in order at all.  
In top of the veranda, I turned to sleep face up. I took the drink container that Alice half-emptied.

"…ah"  
In the container, there was another petal of cherry blossom that entered while I was unaware.  
Clinging to the side, it was not wet.  
Without even thinking, I put it on the middle of my index finger, and it dances up riding on the gentle wind.  
Just like how she disappeared before, into the deep dark sky.

Cherry blossom scattering―――――  
For now, just a little, I was able to understand the feeling of that previous one who noticed that the scattering cherry blossom was somehow unlucky.  
Somehow or the other, with my non-functioning head and my gloomy mood, I drank up the remaining umeshu that Alice left.  
"…Well well"  
Putting aside the container, I put my head onto the pillow that I linked with my arms.  
One cherry blossom petal, one wind.  
Today too, a sleepless night comes.  
Today, what shall I think about until I fall asleep.

With thoughts that can't be collected, my mind and body, to the contrary, have calmed down terribly.  
Without a fast heartbeat of a face flushed with blood, my body heated just a little from the remains of the alcohol.

.

.

.

.

.  
That my inner throat is hot is surely because of the strong sake.

.

.

.

.

.  
That there was something salty mixed in with the umeshu was surely just me.

.

.

.

.

.  
I saw a dream, of the past.  
A dream where I can clearly recognize that it is a dream is, unexpectedly, strange.  
Was it ten years ago? Or even further back?  
I don't remember well, but I do remember that it was a season of spring surrounded by cherry blossoms in full bloom.  
The sunlight was warm, and I, who was a child, played with the children of the village every day at the shrine grounds as if it were the natural thing to do.

But, that day, something was clearly different.  
Clearly not here for the purpose of worship, there was a great gathering of important people from the village.  
There, everyone was wearing mourning clothes and had mournful expressions.  
It was not unusual to have funeral services at the shrine.  
However, what was strange was that even though they had mournful expressions, not a single person was shedding a tear.  
What was floating in everyone's eyes was, rather than sadness or sorrow―――――anxiety.  
A child, even more than an awkward adult, is more proficient at knowing subtleties.

I, who did not know anything, merely watched this irregular occasion from outside the crowd.  
Since it was quite boring, I thought about also going to the Forest of Magic to play, but I was stopped by someone.  
Idly staying at the shrine grounds since it can't be helped, why is it that this time, all the adults give me a greeting before me?  
"This time's Miko-sama and so on…"  
"The contact between gods and the present world and so on…"  
It's not that all fine to just line up humble words; talk so that it can be understood by a child!  
That's what I wanted to say, but since the grandfather of the Kirisame was also here, I firmly endured it.

That's right, here and there were also some faces of youkai.  
It was someone that everyone from the village kept a distance from, so I clearly remember.  
Conspicuously in front of me, raising a large parasol, was a female who took along a fox youkai.  
It was a calm atmosphere from beginning to end, but with a child's instinct, I felt some kind of vague fear in my back.  
If I think about it, I think that I have long been good at estimating the strength of youkai from a feeling on my skin.

When I was tired of hearing fastidious, vague, and difficult to understand greetings, finally someone greeted me who talked in a way I could understand.  
What I heard at that time, was definitely――――

Treat all people with equality.

Treat all youkai with equality.

That is the most important role of the Hakurei Miko.

―"E-qual-i-ty"?

It is to be left out from others, and not to give any special treatment.

.

.

.  
―――――I remembered.

Those words, that day―――――they were the words said to me when I began to live as the Hakurei Miko.  
As for who said it to me…I don't remember.  
However, it was a face that seemed like one of pity. I only remember that.

Certainly, from that day, my surroundings changed little by little.

Little by little, the distance between the children of the village and I increased――――――

* * *

Note 1: Ginjo: a type of sake  
Note 2: Umeshu: a type of liqueur


	5. Chapter 5

April 20 Noon Hakurei Shrine main room: living room

"Reimu" seems to contain the meaning of "prophetic dream" or "a dream containing a revelation."  
If it was a naming that anticipated the sharpness of my intuition, then the parent who gave the name must have considered it significant.  
For me as such, it was thus ironic for me to see a dream of the past.  
Well, even though it was not a really pleasant dream, it was not a kind of nightmare, so I don't really mind.  
(Why is it that again, I saw this kind of dream again…)  
While thinking about such a thing in my recently woken-up mind, I got up.  
… Uweh, my head is all pounding. A complete hangover.  
I squirmingly crawled out of the futon. Surely, on the shelf, the hangover medicine―――――

(Hmm…?)  
…futon?  
If my memory is right, yesterday, I definitely slept on the veranda just like that. I don't remember laying out a futon.  
I haven't changed my clothes, but my favorite ribbon was removed from my hair and folded near my pillow.  
How did I sleep like this?

"Finally awake?"

――――In front of the opened shoji was a voice from the veranda that I remember hearing.  
The one on whom the risen sun shines was a girl whose back faces this way, sitting on the veranda.  
Here, there was a girl who definitely wasn't there before.

"Alice…?"

There is no way I would mistake who it was, with this appearance from behind.  
As it was also annoying to stand up, I crawled slowly on all fours on top of the tatami.  
I looked at her face from the front, which did not attempt to turn this way.  
…No mistake, it was Alice.  
It was not Marisa, Flandre, or Rumia wearing Alice's clothing.  
Her face, which put on a composed expression reading what appears to be a somewhat difficult book, was surely not one of anyone else.  
Why is it, that she was here?  
Or is this a continuation of the dream――――――

"… Hey, what are you doing"  
"Huh, some kind of doll or something…"  
Unconsciously, I poked at her soft-looking cheeks.  
It was warm, and it was soft as I expected.  
"What does that mean? It's me, it's me"  
Alice closes the book with a bang.  
If I look, she is in the mode of having laid out the zabuton, having made tea, and is completely relaxed.  
"Although I only said that much, as I thought, you slept without laying out the futon at all, did you?"  
"Ahh…"  
Finally, little by little I caught hold of the situation.  
"Did you, make me sleep in the futon?"  
"Yes. I came here before noon, and you were sleeping with an exposed belly button just like that"  
She also took this opportunity to add that I am drooling. Flustered, I wipe my mouth.

"Eh…"  
Why is that you are here?  
Don't just use the tea leaves as you like!  
The wonderful donation box is over there?

―――No good, there is so much I want to say, what would be good to begin with…  
"… I was going to Eientei to pay for medical ingredients, when I thought to invite you to come along too.  
I made the tea with tea leaves I brought as a gift. The remaining is in the kitchen cupboard.  
Also, I don't have any money with me right now."  
"… You sure knew everything I wanted to say, didn't you"  
"It was written on your face"  
Saying that it was something basic, Alice put the teacup to her mouth, sipping tea.  
Since when did she start drinking Japanese tea? …Was what I was thinking, but after looking properly, it was black tea.  
… From now on, I shall at least leave a teacup for visitors.

"So, are you coming? If you talk to Eirin, I think that perhaps you could get a prescription for a medicine."  
"Ah… yes, I'll go, I'll go"  
Following Alice who got up from the veranda, I also get up.  
"Just wait a little, since I'll go prepare myself."  
I want to use the bathroom if possible, but it wouldn't be good to make Alice a whole lot.  
At least to wash my face in the bathroom―――――

―――――Ah.

Since Alice has been curt, I forgot the most important thing.  
"Alice…"

She turns back as if she has confirmed the medicinal plants in the basket or something.  
My true intent couldn't be guessed with the attitude I have had until now, but perhaps it would be best to just say it.

"Yesterday, about that… I'm sorry"  
If I think about it, there was something curious about her.  
After all, she worried yesterday about the companion who took her lips while entrusted to the influence of sake, and also expressly came here to visit.  
Alice, who seems not to have expected this right now, stares this way.  
"Didn't I say that I'll let it go and forget?"  
"… You're not angry?"  
"Even if hypothetically I was angry, would you think I would answer 'I'm angry'?"  
Just a little, she grimaced her nicely-shaped eyebrows.  
… It seems like more than yesterday, it seems like she is instead more angry that I asked such a question.  
What a difficult to understand person.  
"Since it's alright, go wash your face and comb your hair.  
If you make me wait so long, I'll go by myself, you know?"  
"Mnn…"  
Receiving Alice's urging voice, feeling just a little refreshed, I turned back towards the bathroom.

.

.

.  
"… thanks"  
"… don't mention it"

――――Was it just conceit that I felt that her voice, which I heard from behind, was just a little shy?


	6. Chapter 6

April 20 1:30PM Eientei: examination room

"―――――Your hangover or your flying while drunk, which one shall I examine?"  
"Neither―…"

The interior of the interior of the bamboo forest a long way off from the human village. Eientei, which congregates immortals and youkai rabbits.  
As the pharmacist of Eientei, the Yakuza physician, Eirin Yagokoro, after looking at me who showed up in the examination room, made an openly unpleasant face.  
…As I thought, perhaps I should have drank something to cool down my drunkenness.  
Since I flew here while hung over, the interior of my stomach has become quite terrible.  
If I were to peer at myself in a mirror, perhaps my complexion would resemble one of those Shakoki-dogu (See Note 1).

"Could you at least have some forbearance on throwing up here?"  
"I'll try hard not to do that, so could I have some water please…"  
Eirin, after letting out a sigh, pours water into a water jug.  
I was recommended a seat, to, in any case, get better there. Just behind me, Alice, who also came along to the examination room, also sits down.

"So, patient, what did you come here today for?"  
"Mnn, sleeplessness, perhaps"  
Receiving the cup, the cooled water slides along my throat little by little.  
Eirin, who somehow hastily scribbled the charts, twitchingly raises one eyebrow.  
"Sleeplessness? You?"  
"I'm not sure if it is sleeplessness, but recently, I have had difficult falling asleep.  
If I am not careful, I am not able to sleep until dawn. Although I have been able to sleep when it comes to it.  
With a hrm, Eirin ponders while placing her hand on her chin. Surely this is not a serious illness, is it?

"Could this perhaps actually be a serious illness that somewhat resembles sleeplessness?"  
"Nnno. This sleeplessness is a prominent sleep onset insomnia."  
Eirin adds that also, sleeplessness is already a serious enough condition.  
Perhaps seeing that, Alice makes a proud face from behind. Yeah, for some reason I take offense.  
"Well, it has already been determined what it was just from the interview, so let's get it over with quickly."  
Speaking of it as if it were bothersome, Eirin, with a thick syringe――――――

"――――Eh, hey!"  
"What?"  
Before Eirin naturally started to disinfect the needle, I shouted instinctively.  
Speaking of that person herself, she had a puzzled face.  
"Why are you suddenly taking out an injector? If it is sleeplessness, then aren't there various other things that can be done!?"  
"It is a holder for drawing blood, not an injector Blood tests are fundamentally for everything, right?  
Since, if there is something wrong with the body other than sleeplessness, it can be analyzed in one shot"  
"Even though you say it's not for injecting, you're going to prick with that needle right!?"  
"For that, if I don't do that, then I wouldn't be able to draw blood"  
Tucking up the miko sleeves, she begins to discern an appropriate point on the arm for drawing blood.  
It's no joke, if I am pricked by that painful-looking thing―――――  
"H-, hey, Eirin? Even if you don't do a blood test, it's just fine if you would just give some medicine, so…"

"…By any chance Reimu, do you dislike injections?"

…By murmuring, Alice, who has always been silent behind me, let out what she thought.  
Ehh, such a difficult-to-say thing, so easily…  
"So, sorry!? But, wouldn't it be abnormal to actually like it? It is visually and physically painful―――"  
"To put it simply, 'dislike' or should I say, 'afraid,' right…"  
Eirin looks as if she were astonished.  
It was a face like that of a mother in front of a child who could not eat bell peppers.

"Alice, excuse me but could you hold her back just a little?"  
"Yes yes"  
"Hya-!?  
Taking my hands, my arms were placed on the medical examination desk.  
Bound by Alice so that I would not struggle, the alcohol cotton follows my arm――――  
"N-, noooo! Any more, and I'll cry!? I really will cry!?"  
With a threat that is at least eighty percent serious and yet still empty, the two turn a deaf ear to the fact that I am probably already half crying.  
"Hey, relax, so that you won't be slashed with the needle"  
"Uuuuuhhh…"  
Right on top of a disinfect desk with air passing along it, there was a glittering sharp needle.  
I am unable to understand anyone who would be able to relax in this kind of situation. How is it that this kind of unreasonable medical practice gets by.

"Ah, mnh… hey, please hold out your opposite hand"  
"Fweh…?"  
Suddenly, Alice, who was holding my arms from behind, separated from me, and said something like that.  
"It's because I'll clutch your hands. Please endure it just a little"  
"Ah…"  
Without any time to give a response, her flexible fingers entangled with my right hand.  
Fingers so delicate that they seem like they might break, a desk as smooth as ivory―――――

―――――It feels good…

As my worked-up mood calms down, I am entirely enveloped by a sense of security that is difficulty to replace with anything else.

For now, it would be good to entrust everything to Alice―――

"Have you calmed down? Do you think you'll endure?"  
"Mnn… I'll endure it"  
Tightly grasping her hand in return, I take a deep breath.  
"Mnn, an admirable intent eh"  
With a grin, Eirin, expressing a sinister smile, leaves a finger on the disinfected skin.  
Just for one instant, she takes an upward glance to look this way. It is probably a sign that starting now, she will prick it.  
Gulping down my saliva, I nod. It's alright, since Alice is clinging to me―――

.

Since I would put in some strange energy by looking at the instant the needle pricks, unconsciously I tightly close my eyes.

.

"――――!"  
In my naked arm, there was a prickling sharp pain.  
After the pain at the very beginning, what I felt was, rather than pain, a feeling of some foreign substance that remained, resembling itchiness.  
Shutting my eyes from pain, with just the feeling of Alice's warmth on the opposite hand, I believed and endured.

…

…

…

…

"Yes, it's over"  
"Uweh?"

From Eirin's sudden words to me, I open my eyes, and I was not able to see any needle at all.  
Slightly red, the mark that is like an insect's sting has been wiped by absorbent cotton.  
"You were nicely able to endure it, right"  
"Ah…"  
As if expressing "good girl, good girl," Alice strokes my hair gently.  
Since the girl who is stroking my hair has a gentle and tender expression, it was just like an older sister looking at the troubles of a younger sister who takes a lot of dealing with―――

"Say… Alice…"

Why but, it feels like it has been quite a while since I have last seen her smiling face.  
Since that smiling face is just too charming.  
"Umm… A-, Ali..."  
As if packing in a lot with simple words like that, since it was charming――――

.

.

"… Thanks"  
"… You're welcome"

.

.

My face, which strung together such clumsy words of gratitude, was definitely flushed red.

.

.

Eirin made a face as if saying "do it elsewhere!" but I acted as if I did not notice.

* * *

Note 1: Shakoki-dogu: famous clay figures that come from around 500AD.


	7. Chapter 7

April 20 2:00PM Eientei: examination room

"―――So, to start from the conclusion, you have various problems other than sleeplessness.  
However, they are all slight, so with proper care, you will be healthy again, so don't worry"  
Eirin, who briefly examined the extracted blood in a strange container, read the charts while proudly crossing her legs.  
Since it is, for now, a private matter, Alice has been made to leave the room.

"Other problems?"  
"First, please refrain from having more sake. It wouldn't be a good end for your liver to become completely while still a teen, would it?"  
…I have no words in reply.  
I didn't expect this much to be able to be figured out just from investigating the blood a little.  
"Also, related to this, please take your private life into consideration.  
The appetizers served with sake have surprisingly high calories, you know? Combined with alcohol, it's really bad on your liver, right?  
Finally, when you eat so many sweets, don't you know anything about insufficient exercise?"  
"Uuuhhh…"  
Hanging my head, Eirin's continuing reprimands have come without mercy.  
Certainly, I frequently drink sake at banquets, and eat appetizers to go with it, and it is correct that I ordinarily drink tea and th en take a nap.  
However, if I am to refrain from all of that, it seems like I would build up stress.  
"We don't die so it's alright, but you guys have a lifespan. Don't you know that health is worth a fortune?"  
"I, I understand…"  
Perhaps seeing through my temptations, Eirin pierced with the needle. It can't be helped; I'll maintain my health for a little.

"Mnnh, it's good that you'll take my advice.  
So then, as for the main topic, sleeplessness ―――"  
Turning over one sheet of the chart, she continued her lecture.  
"――――The cause of this is, stress, hmnn"

――――――How unreasonable is that.

"Hey, wait. Even though stress was the cause of the sleeplessness, are you telling me to live a more stressful lifestyle?"  
"Well, well, please calm down."  
As I have been leaning forward, Eirin holds me back with both hands to calm me down, little by little.  
"In the first place, do you feel stress right now?"  
"Not much"  
If I think about it calmly, since I am spending my time as I please every day, there is no way I could be building up stress.  
As a rule, I do not even begin to do things I don't like, and I ate, drank, and slept as I pleased.  
Sometimes, I do my work as a shrine maiden, but it's not particularly so unpleasant that it would make me build up stress…

"That kind of unconscious stress is the scariest. Alright?  
Even if you don't have any idea of it, right now presently, you have plunged into sleeplessness with one leg. Surely, something has made you build up stress.  
Since there is a cause, you get sleeplessness. Since you don't know the cause, your unconscious stress gets caught in the wheel. It is a vicious cycle.  
It is dangerous to continue to be negligent of your health in this condition; healthy stress is cute in comparison to that unconscious one"  
While dexterously spinning around the pen, she told me admonishments that I did and didn't understand.  
But, it is not of my nature to worry about things, so I thought that stress, like a rhinoceros beetle's stomach ulcer, was unrelated.

"… Supposing that this unconscious stress does exist, what should I do then?  
If there is nothing to counteract it, then there is nothing but to build up more stress, right?"  
"Well, to at least say something, it's not to stiffen"  
As always, this person's conversations are tiresome.  
"Definitely, there is a need to do something about it. First, you should refrain from having too much caffeine. For tea, you should have barley tea or roasted green tea.  
For one hour before sleeping, you should not do things that stir you up like danmaku matches or mahjong. You should also not worry about this or that.  
Before sleeping, you should only do enjoyable things."  
"Uweh…."  
It is a complete denial of my current lifestyle.  
In emphasizing countermeasures to my sleeplessness, I have a feeling that I will build up stress from this.  
Ah, but perhaps it would be good to do only enjoyable things before sleeping. I might see pleasant dreams.

"Also, most importantly, you should try making idle complaints"  
"… About that, isn't that extra bad for mental health?"  
I am somewhat reluctant to scatter around a negative aura.  
It doesn't seem like anything that would make anyone happy, and I wouldn't all that happy with saving myself by doing that.  
"For anything in moderation, if poison is used skillfully, it can also become medicine.  
It is moderately healthy compared to building up stress until you explode"  
Eirin laughs out a chuckle, as if saying "this is unexpectedly earnest, isn't it?" Leave me alone, quack doctor.  
"There is no way I can know what you are feeling stressed about. As for what is unpleasant, think about that yourself.  
If you understand the reason, wouldn't it also be nice to have your cute girlfriend hear your idle complaints?"  
Alice is not like that.  
Is what I wanted to say, but just before that, I realized that it was a question tricking me into revealing something, so I kept silent.  
Eirin makes what appeared to be a disappointed expression. That was close; the miko intuitions have come to be of use in a strange circumstance.

"These are the warnings I shall give as a doctor.  
First, the prescription for this time is a stomach medicine and a butterfly dream pill"  
Saying that, she gave me a really heavy paper bag. When I shake it a little, it sounds like there is a bottle of powder medicine and pills in there.  
"I think you understand, but the butterfly dream pill is only a 'see good dream pill' and nothing else.  
Since it is not a sedative, you have to fall asleep by your own effort"  
"Yes, yes, thanks for various things"  
While saying something or the other, I tell my thanks to the meddlesome lunarian pharmacist, and stand up from the chair.  
Since I have made her wait quite a lot, Alice is probably bored. Perhaps I should give her tea on the way back.  
Facing the door, I thought about things like that.

"――――――Finally, there is one warning that I shall give"  
"Eh?"

Coming from behind, I turn around towards the unusually serious tone of voice.  
With a difficult expression, Eirin did not try to match my gaze.  
Since the Eternal Night Incident some time ago all the way until now, she didn't bring about such an atmosphere like this――――

"… Please excuse me, but only this couldn't be helped.  
I wasn't sure whether I should say it or not say it, but as could be expected, you should know your own body"  
"Such a…"  
My body, what about it?  
Something other than sleeplessness and physical health is building a nest in my body and―――――

"I think it's tough. But, it's no good to avert your eyes"  
"Im-, impossible… if so, until now, what…"  
With a grave expression, Eirin slowly shakes her neck sideways.  
No, no, it's scary, I don't wanna listen.  
What the heck, what the heck, regarding my body―――――――

Eirin broke the heavy silence and tells me, whose face has surely become completely pale.

.

.

.  
"Although it is pitiful, there is nothing that can be done about that chest. Please give up on that imprudent desire"

.

.

.  
"Ah, Reimu. Was it alright?"  
"Yes, it wasn't anything major. I also got a prescription of medicine"  
"Then good, since I heard a sound the examination room that sounded as if a Daruma-style German suplex plunged into a skeleton sample…"


	8. Chapter 8

April 20, 2:30PM. Bamboo forest of the lost, the skies

Turning my back towards Eientei, I fly, fly.  
Niether Alice nor I are fast a flying, so it was an extremely carefree way of traveling.

Unconcious stress, huh.

We didn't talk much, so my thoughts naturally headed in that direction.  
How could I actually feel stress without thinking about it or noticing it?

Try thinking about this a little. About unpleasant things, scary things, things that make me cry...  
... It's no good. I have always believed without questioning that stress had nothing to do with me, so I can't think of anything.  
In fact, thinking about unpleasant things itself is quite agonizing, so that's only natural. So I'm mistaking what's essential for the insignificant.

"Hey, Alice. Would you come to the shrine with me to drink tea?"  
If I'm going to think about it, it's better this way.  
It's best to just drink tea as I always do, clattering on with our childish conversations.  
But then, it seems like Alice is always nonplussed by the sourness and bitterness of green tea.  
"Yes. It's great time for tea isn't it."  
She replied positively very bluntly. It's just that she is just not very sociable, but Alice is definitely not bad at getting along with others.  
It'd also be fine if Alice prepared the black tea she brought along, but on this occasion, I'll make her get used to green tea.  
It doesn't seem like black tea would go along well with Japanese confectionaries―――――

――――Green tea, and black tea.

Alice likes black tea, but dislikes green tea. I'm the opposite.  
People say that they're drinks that are opposite to each other from their names to the way they're supposed to be enjoyed.  
So, besides those who enjoy both, perhaps someone who likes one would find the other agonizing.

This is probably something that's not just limited to tea. Suddenly, I just realized something.

In other words, if I think about the opposite of the things I like, it'll probably naturally lead me to things that I find unpleasant.

"..."  
Think about it.  
Things that I like.  
Sake, banquets, afternoon refreshments, danmaku matches, donations, and above all, tea.  
If I put a guess on what these all have in common, I'll surely reach a breakthrough in realizing what it is.  
Things that are enjoyable, things that are delicious. Why are they enjoyable? Why are they delicious?

That's because―――――

.

.

.  
I'm not alone.

Banquets and danmaku matches can't start without other people there. If there's nobody else to put donations into the donation box, it'll just stay empty.  
Tea, afternoon refreshments, and sake are also not so delicious when I'm all alone.  
It's because there are other people around that I like them.  
So, as for that dream――――

I think I finally see something.  
Eirin said it before, but I get the feeling that I now understand it.  
As well as what I should do.

"Alice, excuse me, but could we also make a stop at the village?"

.

.

.  
April 20, 3:30PM. Hakurei Shrine, cemetary

Hakurei Cemetary.  
That is the only thing engraved at the site behind the shrine, with gravestones so small and inconspicuous that even its resident would forget about them.  
The corners of the granite are falling apart, and it doesn't seem like they're being maintained much. Of course, that's because they're not being maintained.  
In the spaces between the gravel spraed all over the place, there are weeds growing here and there.

――――This is, the gravesite where the generations of the Hakurei Miko lie in rest.  
So small, so inconspicuous, that nobody would remember them.  
Other than the current miko, nobody would express an interest in these miserable stones.  
Without feeling like even wanting to finish it, I pulled up one, two, pieces of weed.

"Is it alright?"  
Alice's voice from behind.  
As she seems to be carrying Japanese soup bowl filled with washed rice and salt from the main building, I put out a request to her.  
"Although, it'd be best if there were some sacred sake. Since I just ran out."  
Taking the Japanese soup bowl, I offered it to the front of the grave, which has become a little prettier.  
"Besides, I'll be refraining from sake for a while. It'll be irritating to make my predecessor drink it and not get to drink any myself"  
"That's just like you"  
Alice puts forth a drink laugh that seems like she's astonished.  
Glancing backwards at her, I offered some sakaki into the tube filled with water.  
I bought it up from the flower shop when I made the stop at the village. It was lucky that they still had some left even after the beginning and or after the middle of the month.

"... by predecessor, do you mean your mother?"  
"It does, seem like that a little."  
At any rate, it is so far in the past, so I can't even remember her face.  
Even if someone told me that my mother was resting here, no memories will come to me, nor will I feel any deep emotions.  
So, I didn't feel like calling her "mother."  
"When my predecessor died, I was still at an age when I still didn't have much awareness of what's going on around me.  
I didn't understand anything, but the people of the village assisted me. Although I think it's still the same way now"  
At any rate, without any question, I began living as the Hakure Miko.

"But, after a while, I seem to have started to feel a discomfort.  
Why is it, that the kids who come to play at the shrine decreased little by little"

――――Why is it, that the people of the village always seem to return from the shrine as if they were fleeing.

"Although I understood the reason for it after I have grown up a little.  
It seems like my predecessor leaned excessively towards the human side"

Even at normal times, before the Spell Naming Law took effect, the Hakurei Miko was a nearly invincible existence.  
It would be foolish for a youkai to defeat the miko, nor can they even attack the miko, and it was also forbidden to attack worshippers who come to the shrine.  
Furthermore, since the miko gives patronage to humans, it was surely not something very interesting to youkai.  
According to things that she investigated later, when my predecessor suddenly died, and I substitued in, there was a lot of tension between humans and youkai.  
Some of the youkai, taking this opportunity, planned on devouring humans again.

"... so, the people of the village also thought about returning the miko to a more neutral role"  
But, the successor miko was too young to understand the relations between humans and youkai.  
What the powerless humans were able to do, was merely to watch over the very young miko until she became an adult.  
So that the youkai would not revolt. So that the miko would grow without accident, until she would be able to thrash youkai.

―――――So, as an adult now, there are no humans left to watch over me.

"Reimu..."  
As I have kept silent until now, Alice calls out to me.  
But, as if she was at loss as to what to say next, she didn't continue her words.  
"It's just the way it is. Right now, I have danmaku matches, and there is now less fear that the youkai would revolt in order to devour humans.  
There is little reason now to need to request for protection from the miko"  
The Spell Naming Law was also the reason why people started growing apart from the shrine.  
These rules, while mimicking the relations between humans and youkai, while being fair in a sustainable way, was something that maintained true equality for both sides.  
So to humans nowadays, the only thing the Hakurei Miko was now as somebody who beats down the youkai who fail to respect the mood.  
There are other things that the miko does, but they don't really matter for the normal person.

And if they feel like it, Marisa, Sakuya, Sanae, and others would also be able to exterminate troublesome youkai.  
Essentially, there is no more need to request anything from the shrine anymore.  
―――――There is no more need to request protection from the miko anymore.

So, it's alright by myself.

I'd refuse people who change their minds the instant they are exposed to danger, or the instant they are returned to safety.  
I started thinking like this some time ago without being aware of it.  
My predecessor, was an idiot.  
To only be clung to by the weak, and never truly understood.  
I've seen proof of this. Nobody cried at your funeral did they?  
To those people, your death was trivial compared to their concerns about what would become of them tomorrow.  
Since you modestly tilted the balance between humans and youkai, and foisting it upon me―――――

"..."  
There is a whole lot that I want to say.  
But, even after breathing out my resentment after all this time, nothing changes.

It all natually feels empty, and without feeling much into it, I offered two bows, two claps to the miserable stone.


	9. Chapter 9

April 20 3:45PM Hakurei Shrine main building: living room

"... hey, Alice"  
"Mnn?"  
On the opposite side of the tea table, is Alice sipping an excusable amount of tea and absorbed in her book.  
Even though I brought out the best tea as an apology for bringing her to visit the grave.  
"Sorry, about the gloomy grave visit"  
"Well, I don't really mind"  
Sighing with a "fuuh," she closes her fastidious-looking book. As I thought, she didn't feel like drinking her tea.  
"... You know. Eirin said, 'stress is causing your lack of sleep, so try making idle complaints a little'"  
"So, did it work? Did you feel better?"  
"Not at all"  
"Well of course"  
Like something is the matter, Alice puts one elbow on the tea table, and takes the rice cookie on the table.

"That really wan't much of any complaint. Seems like you're actually not really good at that kind of thing, are you?"  
Saying that, she chews at the rice cookie in her small mouth with a crunch.  
"... while you're at it, will you listen to what's bothering me? A genuine complaint"  
"About time. I've heard half the story, so just say it all"  
She answers seeming as if not so interested.  
Even so, Alice came from the other side of the table and sat right next to me. It was half of an important tale.  
Alice makes a signal with her eyes, saying "so go ahead." Somehow it feels like I've visited a life counselor.

――――Perhaps it's her soft-hearted nature, but I get the feeling that I've been saved by the small part of her that's meddlesome

"... you know I've, I've always been fine all by myself―――I thought that I liked being alone"  
As it was unpleasant to stare all the time, I started to unconsciouslly avert my eyes while talking.  
"I saw how the people of the village returned the favor since I was little. That is, although there were various people who took care of me"  
――――But, to the humans of the village, all they cared about was for the miko to be raised enough in order to protect against youkai growing arrogant.  
The only reason why people came to the shrine in previous generations was for protection by the invincible Hakurei Miko.  
"If I were to become someone who is just used, I would rather forsake that.  
To become an evil person who, as people desired, to treat all humans and youkai equally..."

My predecessor leaned heavily towards the human side, so this time, I can only take the standpoint of treating them with equality.  
I won't go to that shrine. Therefore don't eat me. If you guys want to revolt, wait until that miko becomes big enough.  
The Spell Card Naming Rules have been established? The relationship between humans and youkai could be maintained without eating humans?  
Then, there's no more need to rely on the miko of the shrine, right?

.  
―――――Good-for-nothing.

A heavily gloomy silence.  
I'm in such a terrible mood. I haven't cleared up at all. As I thought, it's something I'm still not good at.  
As I speak these copmlaints, as my pent-up hard feelings pile up―――――

"What afterward?"  
"... You still want to listen?"  
The urging gaze of a curious youkai girl.  
"With just that, I'll only know that you dislike the adults of the village."

What is it, that you want to do? Eyes as clear as glass ask me that question.  
As her attitude is quite sincere.

"I'm――――"

No good.  
After all, haven't I done it all by myself until now? What will I do if I give up now?  
Who can say that she is not the same as the humans of the village?  
Until when will Alice be by my side? If I show my weakness to someone I can't prove it to, what then?

――――I, who have always maintained that I liked being alone, desparately rang the alarm bell.

"I'm..."

My voice is shaking. My vision is swaying, and my throat is hot. My hands, that grasped at the hems of my clothing, are shaking bit by bit.  
Hey, will you stop? If I open my heart to Alice, it won't solve anything right?  
If it's sleeplessness, then it'll get better sooner or later. I won't be bound to anyone, your strength is in your lack of concern――――――

"―――Reimu"

Without adding any more words, it was Alice's whisper near my ear.  
As if to make me feel at ease, she lightly tapped my back.

Stop, stop, if you treat me so kindly now, then my hesitation will――――――

"I've only heard half the story, you know? If I return today, I surely won't think of anything other than what's on the menu for dinner"  
"Alice..."  
――――Will someone who has only heard half the story have such a gentle face? And eyes that look so caring?

But

Even so

"After all, there's nobody here other than me. Not the people from the village, nor even Marisa. So, will you say it?"  
"Ali, ce..."

――――――The shout, stop stop, as if I was about to fall into Naraku [the underowrld], floated in my mind.

.

.

.

.

.  
"...lonely, so much..."

.

.

.

.

.  
Surely, it was a voice like the sound of a mosquito.

But, in this room with nobody but Alice and I, it was enough to tell her who sat by my side.  
Drip drop, something warm is dripping on my fists that I put on my lap. Ah, it's pitiful. I'm crying.  
Alice silently pets my air, as if saying "there there."  
"kkh... every time... after festivals... seeing everyone return, was really scary..."

Yes, it was scary. To me.  
As I didn't want to be used by anyone for their convenience, I attended all humans and youkai equally.  
I didn't lean towards either human or youkai.  
But, in times when I suddenly felt lonely, when I looked around there was nobody.  
The shrine, which was so boisterous in times of festival, was so dreadfully quiet when I was all alone.  
To say that I'm indifferent to this loneliness was a big lie. I was simply busy.  
So, I acted as if I didn't notice. I didn't acknowledge it.  
That in its truest sense, there was nobody who was close to me―――

"... I also... hic... like my predecessor... ekh... nobody will cry at my funeral will they...  
But, since it's not good to start giving special treatment to anyone now of all times..."  
While sobbing, I speak my mind as if squeezing something out little by little.  
During that time, Alice continued petting my hair as if to comfort me. My tears that were falling, do not seem to be stopping.

"Hey, Reimu. I don't want to say something ill omened but――――"  
As if she were soothing a sobbing child, Alice continued talking.  
"If you were to die, I think I'd probably cry"

Stop it, don't say such a thing.  
Even though this would normally be plenty already, if you are going to be even more kind than this, I wouldn't know what to do.  
But without having a way of knowing thoughts of mine like that, Alice continued her words.  
"I'd carry one sho bottle, and cry a whole lot. Since I'd be weeping beside the coffin for a whole evening"  
"...Really?"  
"Lying is something that would be more fitting for Marisa. So relax――――"

.

――――I, couldn't hold it anymore.

Clinging onto Alice, I cried.

Like a child, I raised my voice and cried.

.

Not saying at all to stop crying or that it was disgraceful, she only petted my hair and back for me.

.

.

.  
"... Have you calmed down?"  
"Mnn..."  
For a while, cry, cry for about ten years.  
When my tears and voice withered away, it made a large stain on Alice's clothing. Perhaps I've done something bad.  
Since I've got that kind of feeling, I stopped clinging to her and lied down, putting my head on top of her lap.  
Since it was a little embarassing to look into her eyes, I didn't look at Alice.  
"... Hey, Alice"

As she wiped away traces of my tears for me with a beautiful handkerchief, she continued talking without meeting eyes.  
Well, now that it's gone this far, there's no more need to make excuses.

"―――――If, I said that I like you, would you be surprised?"  
"Mnn, well I wouldn't really be surprised"

She instantly gave a reply without refinement at all.  
As it was after all something inexcusable, I looked up at her face from her lap. I faced Alice's face with zero bad will.  
"Be surprised a little, will you"  
"Even if you were drunk, talking to someone who you already kissed, what are you saying now of all times?"  
... I'm at loss for words.  
Damn, even when she said "I'll forget it for you"...

"... I didn't want you to go back. I wanted to keep you there. Since I didn't want to be by myself"  
"I understand that, but one wouldn't keep someone one doesn't like, right?"  
"If you knew that, wouldn't it be good if it were said then?"  
"Ah... yes, well, at that time, it's because I was a little surprised..."  
Pouting her lips, Alice's cheeks become somewhat red and averted her gaze.  
What, as something that is difficult to express in one's face or attitude, that itself is a reaction is it?

"So, I'm not surprised, but what's the main issue?"  
"Hmmm... it's about what I'm now supposed to do as a miko"  
Yes, that is where the problem is.  
To give special treatment or patronage to someone, is, after all, not suitable for the Hakurei Miko.  
"Was that the 'equality towards all humans and youkai' that you talked about earlier?"  
"Yes. If I were to give patronage to anyone, maybe it'll cause some strange discord again"  
As an extreme case, if I were to lean towards the youkai side this time, there's the worry that I'll be criticized by humans.  
Furthermore, if someone were to deceive the miko and gain a benefit, and if it would even cause discomfort to her―――

"I know what you want to say, but is it really 'equality'?"

While gently wiping a tear that remained at the corner of my eye, she gave me a Zen-dialogue-like reply.  
"――――For example, just like how you relate to me and Marisa and others, can you associate with the people of the village the same way?"  
"Ah..."  
That is, a little impossible, I think.  
"Impossible, right? That's how it is, after all. To relate to everyone in the same way, that's impossible to humans."  
Certainly to youkai as well, added Alice, who thoroughly sipped her cold tea.  
Although it have been good if she could drink more of it.

"Your predecessor made a child with a human and give birth to you, right?  
By saying that you have to be equal to humans and youkai, to say you can't like a youkai would certainly be strange"  
... I get the feeling that some smoke subtly scattered. I also get the feeling that the point talked about was a bit off.  
But, somehow, perhaps it's just my imagination but it seems like Alice looked desparate.  
Why is it that she, who has always been the listener, is now so talkative?  
No, it's because she was talking because I was asking for an answer, and if I deduct that much――――

"... so, what is it? Why that face?"  
"Mnn, it's nothing?"  
Unconsciouslly, my face became heated.  
As she usually puts on an act of being dry and indifferent, she was quite cute when more of her plain self came forth at an important point.  
"Even though you were crying so much just a while ago, you switch so quickly don't you"  
Alice, who had an astounded face, petted me from the cheeks to the jaw like admiring a cat. It was ticklish, and quite warm.

"――――Can I ask you, one last thing?"

As I wanted to see her reaction, I started to speak without thinking.

"Alice, you don't dislike me right?"

―――――Ah, I've worried about that.  
Inside, I chuckled at Alice's state, who was clearly being choked for an answer.  
She didn't change her expression much at all, and she didn't try to hide the shaking and bashfulness floating in her eyes.  
Eyes can say as much as words. Especially if they are beautiful eyes.

"... If I dislike you, I would have already knocked you down when I was kissed"  
"So do you like me then?"

Alice's shaking becomes even larger. For me, I think it's a way to put forth mean questions.  
But, I really want to know so it can't be helped. I want to hear it from her mouth, so it can't be helped.

"...If it was only enough affection to say 'I don't dislike you,' I wouldn't have come to the shrine from time to time to worry about you"  
Alice gave that out in desparation after a long silence of thinking thoroughly about it.  
Mmmph, quite stubborn aren't you.

"Hey, just answer if you like me or not. If it's just 'normal,' then with just 'don't like'――――"

.

.  
I was unprepared.

.

.  
As it was fun giving the final blow in these series of mean questions, my reaction was late just one instant.

It was already too late when I realized it, right in front of me, was Alice's face that seemed half giving in, as if "this is the answer."

Perhaps my face, that was astounded like an idiot, touched her face at only one point.

Half a day and a little earlier, we also touched like this.

.

――――Lifted into her arms from her lap, my lips were easily taken.

.

I take back what I said earlier.

The lips say more than anything else.


End file.
